Oferendas à Aradia
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Como uma vela, sendo consumida aos poucos, assim era Ginevra Weasley. REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA.
1. Prólogo: Valle di Lacrime

**Prólogo****  
><strong>**Valle di Lacrime¹**

Muitas pessoas diziam que a maldição de Tom Riddle era não saber amar. Elas julgavam sua vida vazia, seus gestos loucos, sua ambição desmedida por falta de amor.

Não poderia ser tão simples assim.

O que apenas poucas pessoas sabem é que o excesso de amor pode ser tão destruidor quanto a falta dele. Eu me pergunto como Albus Dumbledore, sábio como foi, tendo a vida que teve, pode não perceber.

Mas Dumbledore era cego para os pequenos.

Alguns detalhes podem fazer _toda_a diferença em uma história.E, talvez, se soubessem da verdade, tudo fosse diferente. Mas nem Dumbledore, nem Harry eram versados na dor desesperada de um amor capaz de dilacerar seu peito, capaz de arrebentar sua alma, de te destruir para sempre. Eles só conheciam o caminho da redenção e do bem maior.

Por isso eu virei uma princesa na torre de vidro em um reino de terror.

**¹** "Vale de Lágrimas"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Minha primeira "long" TG! UHUL!


	2. 1  Regina Delle Streghe

**Capítulo 1 ****  
><strong>**Regina Delle Streghe¹**

Só os tolos têm a presunção de acreditar que podem me julgar, ainda mais como se eu fosse um homem comum. Eu nunca fui um homem comum, e nunca fui o monstro que costumam pintar. Algumas coisas são apenas inevitáveis, e eu segui minha natureza de perseguir à tudo intensamente, como parece ter sido a maldição de minha família.

Alguns se perderam no jogo, outros se perderam na bebida, outros se perderam no orgulho cego, e minha mãe se perdeu em um amor absurdo. E eu estive perto de seguir os passos dela, mas ao invés de me perder, eu me encontrei. Foi a fraqueza do amor que me levou a caminhar até o poder, foi ele quem me mostrou o que deveria procurar, o responsável por quem eu me transformei.

Aquele velho e tolo amante de trouxas dizia que eu não nunca soubera o que era o amor, mas o mal de Dumbledore sempre foi ser simplista demais. Eu conhecia muito bem o poder desse sentimento, assim como os danos que ele pode trazer. Tudo que eu fiz nesta vida foi impulsionado por amor. Meu amor. Meu único amor.

Minha Aradia.

Com seus cabelos escuros que brilhavam vermelhos à luz, seus olhos azuis que colocariam inveja em hortênsias, seu belo perfil que poderia ter sido esculpido por Michelangelo, seu puro sangue bruxo, e seu respeitável nome Yaxley.

Aquela que ousou aproximar-se de mim na primeira vez que embarquei no trem, e que riu de minhas tentativas de controlá-la, chamando-me de simplista. A mais perfeita sonserina que já existiu, me lembrando da necessidade de ser mais discreto, de ter mais tato, de conquistar os outros com a voz, os gestos e as palavras.

Nunca gostei de receber ordens, mesmo quando jovem. Mas ela era um desafio constante, e mesmo aos onze anos, já tão cheia de uma malícia aprendida que era capaz de deixar sem palavras mesmo homens adultos. Minha primeira e única amiga, que me ensinou tantas coisas diferentes, que me mostrou a diferença entre força e carisma, entre metas e meios, entre um homem e uma mulher.

Minha mulher.

A quem eu tomei tantas vezes quanto possível, naquele último ano que ela viveu. Que me completava tão perfeitamente que eu soube que seria, para sempre, meu braço direito. A mulher a quem eu podia tocar e conhecer as maneiras do amor e a sutileza do desejo, que jamais seria de outrem, pois quem se não o Herdeiro de Slytherin seria digno de uma deusa?

Eu a quis como nunca quisera mais nada, e eu a tive como nunca tivera mais nada. Não falo de tolices sentimentais, mas de uma fusão tão completa que é capaz de alimentar o corpo, a mente e a alma de uma vez só. Aos quinze anos eu decidi que ela seria eternamente minha, e que nada poderia tirá-la de mim.

Mas não contava com a morte.

Sempre traiçoeira, esgueirando-se em torno de mim, tomando todos aqueles de quem eu nunca deveria ser separado. E, por ela, eu jurei que descobriria uma forma de acabar com esta tolice. Nunca mais seria pego despreparado. E eu mesmo jamais poderia fazer algo tão pequeno quanto morrer.

Descobrir as Horcruxes foi uma tarefa fácil, mas eu sabia que devia honrar Aradia e dedicar a ela cada morte que salvasse minha vida. Todas deveriam ser como ela: tocadas profundamente por mim. Todas deveriam ser o oposto dela: inocentes ao ponto de encantar.

E assim escolhi Myrtle.

Uma garota tão tola que podia acreditar em minhas palavras bonitas. Tão tola que podia aceitar fazer qualquer coisa por mim. Tão tola que não demorou a entregar-se, abdicar de sua inocência, abdicar de seu corpo pelo meu prazer.

Depois de tocá-la o suficiente, eu soube exatamente como deveria matá-la. E seguindo até o banheiro, sabendo que ela chorava, pois as meninas tinham descoberto seu pequeno _desvio_e chamado-a por nomes que ela mal podia entender, eu chamei pela minha herança. Mais tarde, simples boneca de pano, a primeira que ganhou, que Aradia deu para que eu me lembrasse dela, eu prendi a primeira das sete estrelas.

A primeira morte da minha caminhada.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> A Rainha das bruxas

**Nota da Autora: ** As frases usadas como título dos capítulos 1, 2 e 3 foram tiradas diretamente de Aradia - O Evangelho das Bruxas de G. Leeland, e eu não me responsabilizo pelos potenciais erros do tradutor do livro!


	3. I diavolli dell' inferno chiamerai

Capítulo 2

I diavolli dell' inferno chiamerai¹

Não foi difícil, depois disto, decidir como continuaria. Aquele verão brilhante foi o primeiro em que fiquei feliz de voltar ao orfanato. Era hora de terminar o que eu tinha começado tantos anos atrás, naquela caverna perto da praia. E novamente na praia, eu procurei Amy Benson.

Não foi tão simples, é claro, pois eu tinha aterrorizado-a tanto antes, que agora precisava provar que tinha mudado. E eu contei-lhe tudo sobre minhas dores íntimas, e fingi sentir muito. Falei por horas, e ela me ouviu por tantas outras, e ouvi todas as tolices que ela tinha para contar como se me estivesse interessado.

Tudo que me importava era a vida dela.

Foram precisos apenas alguns dias para que ela cedesse aos meus caprichos. Uma menina tola e crédula, como Aradia jamais fora. Ela tinha, creio, quatorze anos naquele verão. Seu último verão.

Honrei minha rainha no segredo e silêncio do céu estrelado, nas areias da praia, nu, como vim ao mundo, como jamais voltaria para ela. E quando encontraram Amy Benson afogada no mar, não suspeitaram de nada: ela sempre odiara aquele lugar desde nossa visita tantos anos atrás, e sempre fora uma criaturinha esquisita e isolada. Eu não tinha me deixado ser visto com ela nenhuma vez naqueles dias.

E a boneca de Aradia ganhou sua segunda estrela.

Não seria assim tão difícil encontrar vítimas, mas eu escolhia-as com o maior cuidado. Poderia facilmente ter conseguido todas as cinco seguintes nos dois anos que me faltavam, no entanto, não queria despertar as atenções de Dumbledore.

Talvez, fora da escola, pudesse ter parecido mais difícil, mas não era. Eu sempre tive o dom de encantar quem quisesse com meus sorrisos de palavras, e em menos de um ano fora da escola, tinha conseguido para mim a sobrinha da Senhora Smith, pouco antes de roubar seu medalhão e seu cálice.

E dos descendentes de Hufflepuff, Aradia ganhou sua terceira estrela.

Os tesouros que eu encontrara exigiam seu sangue, o sangue puro das jovens meninas inocentes que eu deveria perverter. Não demorei a fazê-lo, na verdade, sequer esperei outro dia para buscar minha vítima. Para a minha sorte, existiam garotas abandonadas o suficiente em Londres, e gente miserável demais.

Facilmente consegui que uma velha me vendesse sua jovem filha, para que eu usasse como melhor me parecesse. Sabia exatamente o que queria, e tinha pressa demais. Lembro apenas de seus olhos arregalados sem entender direito o que acontecia, e suas lágrimas silenciosas que precederam a maldição de morte. Com as minhas próprias mãos costurei mais uma estrela na boneca, pois esta morte não era apenas em honra de Aradia, mas também da minha família fraca que eu superara.

A boneca de pano agora tinha quatro estrelas brilhantes.

Fugir para a Albânia sempre esteve em meus planos, desde que a Dama Cinzenta revelara seu negro segredo para mim. Não foi um esforço tão grande, e um jovem estrangeiro de vinte anos era suficientemente atraente para que não fosse difícil encontrar uma pequena adolescente disposta a me dar confiança.

Uma camponesa trouxa, claro, e eu não me dei ao trabalho de me esforçar tanto com ela como fizera antes. Ela era um meio, e não um fim. E de seu primeiro sangue, veio todo o resto, escorrendo pela floresta que não escondia sua nudez vergonhosa. Nem mesmo me dei ao trabalho de tratar do corpo.

Só me importava a quinta estrela costurada na boneca de pano.

**¹** "E os demônios do inferno chamarás"


	4. Tutto Tu Potrai

**Capítulo 3 **

**Tutto Tu Potrai**

Não falarei dos longos anos de amarga solidão que passei da casa dos Potter até a chegada de Wormtail. Não tinha nada ao que pudesse me agarrar, e quem saberia onde estavam minha varinha e meu troféu, a boneca sagrada de minha perdida Aradia.

Antes disso, passei muitos anos sem procurar novas vítimas. As mudanças tinham me transformado o suficiente para que fosse preciso mais do que palavras bonitas e estes tempos decadentes produziam meninas espertas demais.

Não eram dignas de uma estrela.

Tinha tantos planos e coisas para fazer, bons e leais servos que me seguiriam, e até uma jovem talentosa que desejava do fundo de seu coração ser uma Aradia. E por mais que eu considerasse Bellatrix uma mulher acima da média, ela era tão óbvia que não merecia sequer ser considerada.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao voltar a meu corpo e descobrir, então, que uma de minhas partes fora maculada. Tolo Lucius, achara-se no direito de usá-la para seus próprios fins e entregando-a nas mãos da menina Weasley, destruiu-a e determinou o destino dela e o de todos.

Pois a sua inocência era exatamente o que eu procurava.

Se eu queria a morte de Potter, queria ainda mais a vingança por todas aquelas bobagens feitas com algo que fora parte de mim. E o que poderia ser melhor do que garantir que a corrupção completa da menina que ele se esforçara para salvar?

Planos foram feitos sem que eu dividisse com ninguém. Informações tiradas sem perguntar a razão, lenta e cuidadosamente traçando o caminho que me levaria até aquela garota inocente, trazendo-a de volta para perto de mim. Deliberadamente e com a habilidade que apenas eu possuía, consegui descobrir como chegar até ela.

A agulha e a linha esperavam, com minha boneca recuperada, a chegada de Ginny Weasley e a estrela que representaria.

**¹** "Tudo podes"


	5. Come uma candella ti struggera

**Nota do Autor: **Eu sei que vocês já leram isso, mas foi um upload errado: volte ao capítulo anterior e veja o correto! Sorry!

**Capítulo 4 ****  
><strong>**Come uma candella ti struggera ti struggerai poco a poco¹**

Foram precisos muitos feitiços, mas não mudei minha aparência _de verdade_. Apenas reconstrui em mim o jovem que eu fora aos dezesseis anos, e segui para uma breve estadia na vila de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Eu sabia que Ginevra era muito protegida, mas tinha certeza que não demoraria mais do que alguns dias para que sua mãe estivesse atarefada demais para não precisar do auxílio dos filhos em alguma compra. E, como o esperado, ela veio no quinto dia de suas férias.

Como Daniel, direto à cova do leão.

Nunca a tinha visto antes, mas percebi que era bela. Fazia tanto tempo, eu não sabia se conseguiria repetir meus atos, mas a jovem era um estímulo. Ginevra tinha os traços de uma sangue puro, ainda que conspurcados por sardas. Seus cabelos de fogo eram chamativos demais, mas seu sorriso puro valia o esforço.

Era simpática e fácil de se puxar conversa. Falava demais, e adorava ouvir tudo que eu tinha a falar. Não foi nada difícil convencê-la a confiar em mim, afinal, eu era apenas um menino. Não demonstrar nada daquilo que eu sempre fora e confiei no charme que eu um dia soubera exalar.

Não importava, no fundo, ela era minha há anos.

Talvez tenha desconfiado, pois quando eu achei que estava quase conseguindo, ela se retraiu e afastou-se de mim. Era tão fácil para ela abrir-se comigo, e aquela sensação devia lhe ser muito conhecida, depois de um ano convivendo com minha alma à sua volta.

Foi preciso mais esforço que todas as demais juntas, mais mentiras e mais fingimentos. Enquanto eu acreditava estar sendo encantador, ela ria e dizia que eu era sem jeito e atrapalhado. Um tanto melhor, afinal, ela não deveria descobrir até ser tarde demais.

Até sua vida desaparecer em minhas mãos.

No final, fui eu mesmo, a guerra eminente e o desespero que a levaram até meus braços. Fugida, em uma noite escura, ela veio, com lágrimas nos olhos e soluços engolidos. Contou-me sobre brigas em casa, e sobre ter que ir embora. Eu sequer a tinha tocado até então, mas foi tão simples.

Só precisei beijá-la para que ela se abrisse para mim como uma flor que se abre apenas quando o sol está a pino. Ela tinha um gosto doce, mas talvez fosse só pela vingança, e nenhum senso de onde aquilo acabaria levando. Era apenas uma menina.

Eu fiz dela uma mulher.

Me deleitei, sorvendo por todos os longos anos em que não pudera experimentar nada parecido. Não tenho vergonha de dizer, é claro, pois meus motivos eram os melhores. Faltava uma estrela na boneca de pano, e esta estrela trazia o nome de Ginevra.

Eu a tive de todas as maneiras possíveis naquele breve intervalo, e ela entregou-se por inteiro, tudo que já havia me dedicado antes e ainda mais. Abandonou-se em um sono cansaço, e eu passei minhas mãos pelo pescoço delicado, tremendo de antecipação mais uma vez.

Era chegada à hora de Aradia.

**¹** Como uma vela, és consumida, és consumida pouco a pouco


	6. Un Diffeto Diverso Nel Piano

**Capítulo 5****  
><strong>**Un Diffeto Diverso Nel Piano¹**

A multidão estava com medo, e o silêncio caiu completa e abruptamente quando Tom e Harry olharam um para o outro, e começaram, ao mesmo tempo, a se rodearem.

– Não quero que ninguém mais ajude – Harry falou em voz alta, e no silêncio total sua voz soou como o som de uma trombeta. – Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.  
>Tom sibilou.<p>

– Potter não quer dizer isso – afirmou, seus olhos vermelhos bem abertos. – Não é assim que ele trabalha, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

– Ninguém – Harry respondeu simplesmente. – Não há mais nenhuma Horcrux. Somos apenas você e eu. Nenhum dos dois pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a sumir para sempre...

– Um de nós? – zombou Tom, e seu corpo inteiro estava retesado, seus olhos vermelhos fixos, uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. – Você pensa que será você, não é? O garoto que sobreviveu por acidente, e porque Dumbledore estava puxando as cordinhas?

– Foi acidente quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? – Harry perguntou.  
>Eles ainda moviam-se de lado, os dois, naquele círculo perfeito, mantendo a mesma distância um do outro, e para Harry não existia outro rosto além do de Tom.<p>

– Foi acidente quando eu decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Foi acidente quando não quis me defender hoje à noite, e ainda assim sobrevivi, e retornei pra lutar novamente?

– Acidentes! – Tom gritou, contudo não ainda atacou, e a multidão observava congelada como se estivesse petrificada, e das centenas no Salão, ninguém parecia respirar além dos dois. – Acidente e sorte e o fatode que você se abaixou e se lamuriou por trás das vestes de melhores homens e mulheres, e me permitiu matá-los em seu lugar!

– Você não vai matar mais ninguém esta noite – Harry falou enquanto circulavam, olhos fixos um no outro, verdes contra vermelhos. – Você nunca mais será capaz de matar mais nenhum deles. Você não entende? Eu estava pronto pra morrer pra evitar que você ferisse essas pessoas...

– Mas você não morreu!

– Eu tive a intenção, e foi isso que funcionou. Eu fiz o que minha mãe fez. Eles estão protegidos contra você. Não reparou que nenhum dos feitiços que lançou neles funcionou? Você não pode torturá-los. Não pode tocá-los. Você não aprende mesmo com os seus erros, não é, Riddle?

– Você ousa...

– Sim, ouso – Harry disse. – Eu sei coisas que você não sabe, Tom Riddle. Eu sei um monte de coisas importantes que você não sabe. Quer ouvir algumas, antes de cometer outro grande erro?

Tom não disse nada, apenas andou em círculo, e Harry soube que o mantinha temporariamente mesmerizado em um estado acuado, contido apenas pela vaga possibilidade de que Harry pudesse realmente saber algum segredo final.

– É o amor de novo? – Tom perguntou, seu rosto de cobra zombando. – A solução favorita de Dumbledore, amor, que ele alegava que conquistava a morte, apesar do amor não tê-lo impedido de cair da torre e se partir como um velho boneco de cera? Amor, que não me impediu de esmagar a sua mãe trouxa como uma barata, Potter... e ninguém parece te amar o suficiente pra avançar e receber minha maldição desta vez. Então o que irá te impedir de morrer agora quando eu atacar?

– Apenas uma coisa – Harry respondeu, e eles ainda se circulavam, presos um ao outro, afastados por nada mais do que o último segredo.

– Se não é o amor que vai salvá-lo desta vez – Tom continuou –, você deve acreditar que tem magia que eu não tenho, ou então uma arma mais poderosa que a minha?

– Acredito que ambas as coisas – Harry respondeu, e viu o choque perpassar a cara de cobra, apesar de desaparecer imediatamente. Tom começou a rir, e o som era mais assustador do que seus gritos. Sem humor e insano, ecoou pelo Salão silencioso.

– Você acha que conhece mais magia do que eu? – perguntou. – Do que eu, do que Lord Tom, que executou magia com que Dumbledore jamais sonhou?

– Ah, ele sonhou sim – Harry disse –, e ele sabia mais do que você, sabia o bastante para não fazer o que você fez.

– Você quer dizer que ele era fraco! – Tom respondeu. – Fraco demais para ousar, fraco demais para tomar o que poderia ter sido dele, o que vai ser meu!

– Não, ele era mais inteligente que você – Harry retrucou –, um bruxo melhor, um homem melhor.

– Eu trouxe a morte a Albus Dumbledore!

– Você pensou que sim – Harry afirmou –, mas estava enganado.  
>Pela primeira vez, a multidão que assistia se agitou como se as centenas de pessoas em volta das paredes respirassem como uma só.<p>

– Dumbledore está morto! – Tom atirou as palavras em Harry como se elas fossem lhe causar uma dor intolerável. – O corpo dele apodrece na tumba de mármore nos terrenos deste castelo. Eu vi, Potter, e ele não vai voltar!

– Sim, Dumbledore está morto – Harry admitiu calmamente –, mas você não o fez ser morto. Ele escolheu a própria maneira de morrer, escolheu meses antes da morte, arranjou tudo com o homem que você achou que era seu servo.

– Que sonho infantil é esse? – Tom perguntou, sem atacar ainda, seus olhos vermelhos não desgrudavam dos de Harry.

– Severus Snape não era um dos seus – Harry declarou. – Snape estava do lado de Dumbledore. Desde o instante em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu isso, por causa do que não pode compreender. Você nunca viu Snape lançar um patrono, não é, Riddle?

Tom não respondeu. Eles continuaram a se circular como lobos prestes a despedaçarem um ao outro.

– O patrono de Snape era uma corça – Harry disse –, o mesmo que o da minha mãe, porque ele a amou por quase a vida inteira, desde o tempo em que eram crianças. Você devia ter percebido – disse quando viu as narinas de Tom tremerem. – ele pediu que você poupasse a vida dela, não é?

– Ele a desejava, só isso – escarneceu Tom – mas quando ela se foi, ele concordou que haviam outras mulheres, de sangue mais puro, mais dignas dele...

– Claro que ele te disse isso – Harry falou –, mas ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore desde o momento em que você passou a ameaçá-la, e trabalhou contra você desde então! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape acabou com ele!

– Isso não importa! – riu Tom, que havia escutado cada palavra com atenção embevecida, mas agora deixava escapar uma risada ensandecida. – Não importa se Severus estava do meu lado ou do de Dumbledore, ou quais obstáculos insignificantes tentaram colocar no meu caminho! Eu os destruí como destruí sua mãe, o suposto grande amor de Snape! Ah, mas tudo faz sentido, Potter, e de maneiras que você não compreende!

– Dumbledore estava tentando esconder a Varinha Ancestral de mim! Ele pretendia que Snape se tornasse o verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Mas cheguei a ela antes de você, garotinho. Peguei a varinha antes que você pudesse colocar as mãos nela, entendi a verdade antes que você a pegasse. Matei Severus Snape três horas atrás, e a Varinha Ancestral, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O último plano de Dumbledore fracassou, Harry Potter!

– É, fracassou – Harry concordou. – Você está certo. Mas antes que tente me matar, eu o aconselharia apensar sobre o que fez... Pense, e tente sentir algum remorso, Riddle...

– Como é?

De todas as coisas que Harry disse a ele, além de qualquer revelação ou insulto, nada chocou Tom mais do que isso. Harry viu suas pupilas contraírem até se tornarem fendas estreitas, viu a pele em volta dos olhos empalidecer.

– É a sua última chance, – disse Harry – é tudo que lhe resta... eu vi o que você vai se tornar caso contrário... Seja homem... tente... Tente sentir algum remorso...

– Você se atreve? – Voldemort repetiu.

– Sim, eu me atrevo – Harry respondeu –, porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu pela culatra contra mim de forma alguma. Saiu pela culatra contra você, Riddle.

O homem que um dia fora Tom Riddle riu, loucamente, perante aquelas palavras tão joviais e inocentes.

– Todas as Horcruxes se foram, você diz. Só restamos nós dois.

– Eu acabei com todas elas.

O homem riu, e sua risada era a coisa mais assustadora que já passara por aquele salão.

– Mas você errou, Potter. Você e seu tolo mestre erraram. Existe ainda uma Horcrux.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz se arregalaram.

– Em segredo, claro, eu _sabia_ que Dumledore perceberia o que eu estava fazendo depois do fiasco do diário. Você realmente achou que eu fosse usar uma cobra de estimação como Horcrux? Eu não seria tão óbvio, tão fácil, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Você morreu e voltou, não é mesmo? Para que eles não sentissem mais dor... Mas você lembra, Potter, da dor que eu produzia em _você_?

Um grito cortou o silêncio do salão, e o rapaz virou-se para trás, assustado.

Ginny Weasley estava caída, com as mãos em seu rosto, contraída de dor.

– Seu amor é uma fraqueza, Potter – ele repetiu, ainda sorrindo. – Ou você vai me provar o contrário e destruir a última Horcrux que falta? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela jamais conseguirá fazer isto sozinha.

Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de horror enquanto via a ex-namorada chorar, e todos afastarem-se dela.

– Você sempre soube que ela entregou a mim o coração e a alma antes que você viesse resgatá-la. O que você _não_ sabia é o _quão mais_ ela me entregou.

O rapaz não se virou novamente para seu oponente, ao responder.

– Você está mentindo.

– Estou? Ah, não, eu conheço muito bem o cheiro maravilhoso de flores no cabelo dela, e o gosto... Mas você não sabe disso, não é mesmo, Potter? Você nunca teve essa _oportunidade_. Mas eu tive Ginevra Weasley por inteiro. E ela é parte de mim como nunca será de você. Eu planejei a morte dela como a escolhida para o último pedaço de minha alma, mas no final, isto era _tão, tão_ melhor... Eu não pude resistir, Potter. Matá-la não seria o suficiente. Eu poderia conseguir qualquer outra menina para ser morta, mas Ginevra _precisava_ ser meu recipiente _de todas as formas_.

Harry virou-se, e seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva e dor; uma loucura absurda que só poderia nascer da dor de um amor corrompido, que fez com que se virasse já pronunciando as palavras.

– Avada Kedrava!

Mas Tom estava preparado, e deixou que o feitiço fosse desperdiçado na parede atrás dele, antes de responder igualmente. O corpo de Harry tombou sem vida no chão do salão, e o silêncio se manteve.

– Garoto tolo.

Tom pegou a garota, levantando-a, antes de envolvê-la em seus braços. Ginny chorava, mas as lágrimas dela não o incomodavam.  
>– Então, é assim que tudo acaba.<p>

Tudo estava bem para ele.

**¹** "Uma falha diferente no plano"


	7. Epílogo:Chiedendo Pietà Per Sempre

**Epílogo**

**Chiedendo Pietà Per Sempre¹**

Duas vezes maldita, eu sou. Duas vezes entreguei-me a Tom. Duas vezes ele me conquistou pelo meu coração partido de amor não correspondido.

Presa, para sempre, neste local isolado, sempre vigiada para que não atente contra minha vida.

Afinal, esta sou eu, um objeto usado para conter o mal.

Tom estava certo, sempre esteve. O amor é uma fraqueza capaz de enlouquecer. E antes estivesse insana do que sabendo para o que sirvo.

Apenas a dama de companhia de uma boneca de pano.

Apenas uma estrela para a Rainha das Trevas.

Apenas uma oferenda para Aradia.

**¹Pedindo perdão eternamente**


End file.
